


Puzzle

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [58]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: ADHD Fourth Doctor, Ableism, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autism Acceptance, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor, Autistic Fourth Doctor, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Parent AU, Parenthood, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Stim Toys, Stimming, Triple Drabble, red instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After a blue ‘autism awareness’ flyer upsets the Doctor, the Sullivan-Smith family decide to spread some autism acceptance instead.[Prompt 58 – Puzzle]





	Puzzle

“Now, don’t tell the Doctor, old thing,” Harry says as he unpacks his shopping bag, “but they’re handing out these in town.”

Sarah Jane takes a piece of paper from Harry’s hand, and is disgusted to see a bright blue flyer covered in puzzle pieces talking about ‘autism awareness’. She understands Harry’s hushed tone, because the Doctor will freak out when he sees this, and a stressed, angry Doctor storming around London won’t do anyone much good.

She sighs and turns the flyer over in her hands. “Why is it always puzzle pieces?”

Harry’s eyes widen. “Keep your voice down—”

“Did someone say puzzle pieces?!” the Doctor yells, coming into the room before Sarah has time to throw the flyer away.

He grabs it and reads through it. By the time he has finished, he’s shaking and looks like he wants to be sick. And then the Doctor screws the flyer up into a tight ball and storms out of the room without saying a word.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Sarah catches the Doctor as he tries to run out of the house with a megaphone in his hand.

“No, Doctor,” she says, shutting the door. “I want to protest these people as much as you, but we’ve got to do it properly. Yelling at them through a megaphone won’t solve anything.”

“It might,” the Doctor says, clicking his fidget cube.

“No it won’t,” Harry says, taking the megaphone from the Doctor. “We’ll take the flyers and give everyone some real information about autism.”

“What’s going on?” Susan says, coming down the stairs.

“Fancy doing a mini Autism Acceptance protest, Susan?” the Doctor says, putting flyers into his massive pockets.

“Yeah!” Susan says, grinning. “That’s an awesome idea.”

And the four of them set out to spread some _real_ awareness.


End file.
